Desperate Measures: Episode 06
Recap Monday, 11th March, 1512 (continued) It is the middle of the night in Misty Rapids. The Latrineian Scavengers and the refugees are hiding in a large building in town when they hear some noises coming from outside. Ebnur outside sees a boney toe tapping the stones outside, the rest of the body obscured by the adjoining ruins. Ebnur then spots 2 animated human skeletons in the open, paroling the streets. The party read attacks in case the patrolling skeletons come within, but the patrol moves on. Then a Skeleton Knight with Crimson Glow from their empty eye sockets comes by, searching nearby ruins. More Skeletons march though the town, and leave out the east. Tuesday, 12th March, 1512 The party and the refugees head out, Westward towards Cauldron. They get most of the way there, and camp 8 miles from it as night falls. During Ebnur's watch she spots a crimson-eyesocket skeleton with 3 violet-eyesocket skeletons 80 feet away. Ebnur raises the alarm. The party get ready to fight the coming army, as non-glowing skeletons come into view from the dark, with the violet skeleton turning out to be archers. Ebnur casts Darkness on the red-eyesocket skeleton. the violet eyed skeletons fires arrows at the civilians, killing 3. The red-eyesocket skeleton leaves the darkness and moves towards the party. 2 more civilians gets shot down as the party keep killing the skeleton horde. The crimson skeleton reaches the party. The skeleton army closes against the refugees and they killing refugees. The refugees kill some skeletons in return. Vaughn and the Crimson Skeleton Knight exchange blows, with Vaughn taking out the the Knight with his sledgehammer. Ebnur tries to Turn Undead, but isn't powerful enough to turn them away. The refugees fee from the battle. A grasping claw on the ground appears on the ground and grabs Vaughn then electricutes him. Vaughn rips free of the grasp. Joka spots a blue-eyesocket spellcaster skeleton some distances away and charges him. Joka charges the spellcaster and uppercuts it with his weapon, almost killing it, Jeb gets a blow against the Skeleton with his club. The skeleton spellcaster casts web at Joka, trapping him, the retreats. Vaughn finishes off the last Skeleton Warrior. The party move towards the trapped Joka and go after the skeleton caster. Ebnur casts light on the skeleton caster. Joka breaks free from the web and joins the chase. The skeleton caster casts spook on Jeb, causing him to flee. Joka finishes off the Skeleton Mage. Jeb loots some arrows off the dead skeleton archers, but they find nothing else of value. The 27 Refugees return to the party as some campfires are created. 8 refugees have died in the fighting. Wednesday, 13th March, 1512 The party and refuges head westward, passing though Cauldron and keep going. During the day the party see a flock of griffons flying overhead. Thursday, 14th March, 1512 ]] The party head north off towards Kneecap, avoiding going into the Dalag Wood. Friday, 15th March, 1512 The weather today is nicer and no longer overcast. The party arrive in Kneecap. The weather today is nicer and no longer overcast. The party and refugees meet up with Captain of the Guard, Grace. As agreed earlier, Captain Grace starts to vet each person before allowing them to enter. Ebnur reads the mind of Skeevy Steevie, one of the refugees, and he is thinking about stealing once he gets into town. Ebnur informs Captain Grace, and she agrees not to allow Skeevy Steevie into town. The rest of the refugees allowed into town. The party help the refugees settle in some ruined buildings inside the town walls. Ebnur speaks with Captain Grace about trading gold for silver. Grace is reluctant, but Ebnur feeds her a storey about Hillsborough prefering to use Silver as a currency, and offering to trade 9 silver to the gold coin. Grace accepts. Sunday, 17th March, 1512 The party spend 2 days in Kneecap to trade their 130 gold for 1170 silver. Ebnur gives out casks of wine he made with his spell "Water to Wine" as an incentive. Ebnur meets with Grace about repairing some boats, but founds out the Mistryan Fleet came though some time ago and took them. Ebnur explains more about the undead threats they have encountered. Ebnur also arranges with Grace for her to store some of their coin. The party go visit the armorsmith in town about studding their leather armor. The redsmith it will take 4 days each to convert and cost 1500 copper per suit. Ebnur offer to make 48 wine skins worth. The redsmith agrees down to 1000 copper per suit. The party pay up 400 silver for all the armor. Experience 1090 exp each *Jebediah levels to level 3 **HP from 9 to 19 Battle Stats Category:Desperate Measures Episodes